


Kłopoty

by Oliwus



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Canon-Typical Violence, Dragons, Druids, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Original Character(s), Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliwus/pseuds/Oliwus
Summary: Co się stanie, jeśli kilka cztery najemniczki zmierzające po swoje zlecenie wmieszają w to wszystko niczego nieświadomego Jaskra? Co zrobi Geralt, słysząc, że Jaskier jest w niebezpieczeństwie mimo ich ostatniej pamiętnej kłótni?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Kłopoty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ajlumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajlumi/gifts).



> To opowiadanie zostało jakiś czas temu napisane dla mojej przyjaciółki na urodziny i zostałam namówiona, by je tu wstawić. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.  
> Tą pracę można znaleźć także na Wattpad.

Brunetka z głuchym uderzeniem wypadła z wirującego portalu prosto na grządkę różnokolorowych ziół.  
Skrzywiła się i otrzepując ubrania z ziemi, rozejrzała się po okolicy. Wylądowała przy niewielkiej, drewnianej chacie tuż na skraju lasu. Po przeciwnej stronie było widać w oddali jakąś małą wioskę otoczoną polami. Prychnęła ze śmiechu, nawet nie dziwiąc się, że jej przyjaciółka zamieszkała jak najdalej od innych ludzi. Rozmasowała bolące nadgarstki, na które upadła i nim zdążyła cokolwiek więcej zrobić, usłyszała zdenerwowany, dziewczęcy krzyk.

\- Wyłaź z tych ziół! Oliwia mi urwie głowę. - Blondynka zaczęła gorączkowo obgryzać paznokcie, gdy podbiegła do czarodziejki i nie zwracając na nią już uwagi, przystąpiła do oglądania powstałych zniszczeń. - Ja już nie żyję. - Zaśmiała się nerwowo, widząc ilość młodych roślin wyrwanych prosto z gleby. Portal skosił przynajmniej półtorej grządki krwawnika, a upadająca kobieta zakończyła też nieszczęsny i dość krótki żywot kilkudziesięciu żółtych dziurawców.  
\- Nie panikuj. - uspokoiła ją starsza, wzruszając ramionami. - Nie zabije cię. Może co najwyżej lekko przetrąci. Tak czy siak, nie będzie mieć na to czasu. Gdzie ona jest?  
\- Tak, idź do niej, to w sumie twój portal zrobił tu pobojowisko. Na tobie się wyżyje, a mnie może nie zagryzie. Pracuje w lesie. - Odpowiedziała piwnooka nastolatka w prawie bezdechu.

Magiczka nie czekała na więcej instrukcji, których i tak pewnie by nie dostała, patrząc na strzępki ledwo pozostałych nerwów Anieli, tylko od razu ruszyła w stronę leśnej, piaszczystej ścieżki. Po drodze rzuciła tylko swoją torbę pod brązowy płot domu i przywitała się z czarno-brązowym psem, który do niej poleciał, szczekając wesoło. Po dziesięciu minutach chodzenia między kwitnącymi olchami i wierzbami, czasami gdzieniegdzie przetykanymi białymi pniami brzóz cieszyła się, że od kiedy została czarodziejką, zniknęła jej nieszczęsna alergia na pyłki, bo inaczej znów jej spojówki byłyby w tragicznym stanie. Nagle ponownie tego samego dnia usłyszała krzyk, przez który okoliczne ptaki, siedzące na drzewach, poderwały się do lotu. Odwróciła się w kierunku, skąd dobiegł hałas i w ostatnim momencie zdążyła uskoczyć przed rogami rozpędzonego jelenia.  
\- Wszystko przeciw mnie. Jak nie zepsute portale, to wściekły jeleń. - warknęła i przyspieszyła kroku.  
Między drzewami zobaczyła niską brunetkę, która szamotała się zapamiętale z rudym lisem, który co chwila kąsał ją ostrymi kłami po nadgarstkach, gdy ta próbowała zmienić mu opatrunek na łapie. Zwierzę syczało i wierzgało w rękach Oliwii, starając się wyrwać coraz bardziej zapamiętale. W końcu kobieta zdenerwowana machnęła ręką na próbę pomocy małej bestii i wypuściła ją. Mały drapieżnik zniknął czym prędzej za drzewami, bojąc się, że ta wariatka znów go dopadnie.

\- Niewdzięczny pacjent, co? - parsknęła czarodziejka, opierając się o pień pobliskiego drzewa.  
Jej przyjaciółka dopiero teraz poderwała głowę z pokaleczonych rąk i spojrzała na Zuzie, by po chwili bezsilnie wywrócić oczami. Ze skrzypnięciem stawów podniosła się z trawy i zaczęła zbierać swoje rzeczy ze ściółki, by zapakować je do niewielkiej torby.  
\- Nie miałaś być przypadkiem w Aretuzie?  
\- Dzięki za miłe powitanie. - Zaśmiała się zielonooka, odpychając się od drzewa. - Znudziło mi się tam, a nowe adeptki są z roku na rok coraz bardziej tępe. Nie mam zamiaru je uczyć. W sumie to przyganiał kocioł garnkowi. Ostatnim razem mieszkałaś w Mayenie, a teraz prawie druga strona Temerii. Co się stało, że padło akurat na jakieś zadupie przy Anchor? Sądziłam, że moje zaklęcie namierzające zaczęło szwankować.  
\- W końcu mam święty spokój.- Odpowiedziała tamta, zarzucając na ramię skórzaną torbę wypchaną po same brzegi. Sądząc po zapachu, większą częścią jej zawartości były wyjątkowo nasycone ziołami maści. Zapach aż uderzał w nos nawet z odległości dwóch metrów.  
\- A teraz mów, co cię do mnie sprowadza, bo nie sądzę, że to zwykła wizyta, prawda? - Mówiąc, ruszyła spokojnym krokiem w stronę wyjścia z lasu.  
\- No dobra, prawda. - Brunetka wywróciła oczami. - Mam dla nas zlecenie. - Odparła z wyraźnym zadowoleniem w głosie.  
\- Znowu? - Niska brunetka ponownie wywróciła oczami i przyśpieszyła kroku.- Sądziłam, że po ostatnim skończyłyśmy z najemnictwem. Rady w naszych bractwach dały nam dość dosadne pogadanki na ten temat, że jesteśmy nierozsądne i niszczymy ich dobre imię. Nie zapominając o tym, że Aniela wylądowała podczas naszego zlecenia w gnieździe pełnym wiwern.  
\- Oj, nic jej nie jest przecież. Zjadły ją? Nie. Więc w czym problem? Tym razem będzie inaczej. To proste zadanie. - Oliwia rzuciła jej znaczące spojrzenie, słysząc obietnice przyjaciółki.  
\- Tak, jasne, wtedy też miało być. Nigdy nie dostajemy prostych zleceń.  
\- Teraz naprawdę to będzie proste zadanie. Mamy tylko odeskortować jakiegoś szlachcica w pewne miejsce. Co może się stać?  
\- Znając nas? Wszystko. Nie muszę być jasnowidzką, by to przewidzieć.- Odpowiedziała druidka.

Nim obie się zorientowały, były tuż przy chacie. Gdy Oliwia zobaczyła, jak Aniela nieudolnie wraz z energicznym psem próbuje zatuszować zniszczenia jej uprawy, cała zbladła, by prawie po chwili zzielenieć, uświadamiając sobie, ile straciła za to wszystko pieniędzy.  
\- Co tu się na Melitele stało?  
\- To portal. - Odpowiedziała szybko Zuzanna, starając się odwrócić uwagę medyczki od strat surowców.  
\- Dobra, nieważne. Nie chcę wiedzieć. Następnym razem ustawię tam coś, by odpychać magię. Rozumiem, że jedziemy po Julię i Paulinę, zgadza się? Gdzie one są? - Druidka westchnęła tylko ciężko i spojrzała już spokojniej na czarodziejkę. Bo co miała do stracenia? I tak jej duża część ziół przepadła. Miała małe poletka.  
\- W Oxenfurcie.  
\- Redania. Nie no, lepiej być nie może. - Brunetka zacisnęła kurczowo dłonie, gwałtownie protestując. - Przecież to przy dobrych wiatrach trzy dni jazdy stąd! - Oparła się o chwiejący się płot i odetchnęła głęboko, zastanawiając się przez dłuższą chwilę. Zuza podniosła swoją torbę i zarzuciła sobie na plecy.  
\- Dobrze, jedźmy już. - Zdecydowała w końcu Oliwia. Odepchnęła się od ogrodzenia i podeszła do drzwi domu. - Mam nadzieję, że to zlecenie będzie tego wszystkiego warte. Idę się spakować, a ty Aniela przyszykuj konie. - Nakazała młodszej siostrze, nim zniknęła w ciemnym przedsionku swojej chaty.

Blondwłosa nastolatka ruszyła od razu ze skrzywioną miną w stronę drugiego, trochę mniejszego budynku, którego czarodziejka do tej pory nie zauważyła. Co jak co, ale Oliwia mimo mizernego wzrostu umiała się zdenerwować. Po kilkudziesięciu minutach, w których już Zuzanna chciała tam iść, by ogarnąć to szybciej, już wróciła, prowadząc za sobą dwa niesamowite zwierzęta. Od razu z szerokim uśmiechem odebrała od Anieli niesamowitego fryzyjskiego ogiera i zaczęła głaskać go ostrożnie po szyi.  
\- Skąd ty masz takie konie? Nie sądzę, by ta wiocha takie miała u siebie. Wyglądają zbyt dobrze. Ta grzywa...- zapytała, słysząc zbliżającą się ku niej Oliwię. Brunetka podeszła do cętkowanego deresza i zaczęła na nim mocować swoją torbę zabandażowanymi rękoma. Dziewczyna na pytanie zaśmiała się, najwyraźniej odzyskując już dobry humor. Na szczęście dla nich wszystkich.  
\- Ostatnio, chyba z trzy dni temu był tu jakiś mało rozgarnięty szlachcic z Wyzimy ze swoją kochanką. Kobieta złamała nogę, spadając z konia i trafiła do mnie. Chyba przez pół godziny próbował mnie namówić, bym nie wysłała listu do jego żony. W zamian za to zarządzałam tych koni. - Jej uśmiech poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej. - Do domu wracali na piechotę. Przygarnij go. - Wskazała na karego wierzchowca.- Ma na imię Orion.  
Obie kobiety wdrapały się na konie i żegnając z Anielą, z którą mimo obaw jej siostra zostawiła cały dobytek, odjechały w stronę granicy z Redanią.

....

Brunetki nie za bardzo skupiły się na podziwianiu miasta, uznanego za kolebkę kultury na tym kontynencie z najlepszą istniejącą akademią. Niegdyś elfie miasteczko było teraz lekko opustoszałe, zważywszy na późną już porę, ale wciąż było kolorowe i hałaśliwe. Szły szybko brukowaną kamieniami uliczką, starając się znaleźć wskazany przez okolicznych mieszkańców adres. Bar dla płatnych zabójców, w którym podobno widziano ich dość ekscentryczną przyjaciółkę. To nie wróżyło za dobrze. Mijając co chwilę uliczki z warsztatami i straganami, zaczęły się już powoli niecierpliwić. Miasto nie było małe, a one pędziły trzy dni do tego miejsca. Były po prostu zmęczone. W miejscu, w którym zostały, nie spędziły nawet kilku godzin, by się wyspać. Trzeba było znaleźć Julię jak najszybciej, kto wie, gdzie ją znów poniesie? W końcu zobaczyły odpowiedni szyld i w tym samym momencie, gdy tam weszły, skrzywiły się z niesmakiem. W powietrzu w karczmie było czuć tylko pot, dym i alkohol, paskudny alkohol ściślej mówiąc. _Jak ktoś mógł to pić?_ Wszyscy jak jeden mąż spojrzeli w stronę wejścia.

\- Czego panie tu szukają? - zapytał łysy karczmarz, opierając się o drewniany blat.  
\- Przyjaciółki. Julii. - Odpowiedziała Zuzia i z pewnym krokiem ruszyła przez salę. Oliwia za jej plecami skrzywiła się, coraz mocniej czuć zapach zgnilizny. _Coś tu zdechło, czy jak?_  
_Czy to, to mięso_ _leżące_ _przy_ _wejściu_ _na zaplecze?_ Obejrzała się i zobaczyła tablicę ogłoszeń. Lista śmierci specjalnie dla obecnych tu skrytobójców. Patrząc na ilość ślaczków na niej, nie zostało dużo do zrobienia.  
\- Ta szm...- ktoś za ich plecami chciał coś krzyknąć, gdy jego kompan strzelił go w potylicę.  
\- Nie wiesz, kto to? Jeśli szukają tej kolorowowłosej, wszyscy będziemy mieć kłopoty, jeśli zaczniesz kłapać jęzorem o którejś z nich źle.  
_Oho, Julia_ _już_ _komuś zalazła za skórę._ Nie żeby którąś z nich to zdziwiło. Nie współczuła im na myśl, że z czasem ona ich dopadnie. Szybko zostaną wbici na pal.  
\- Gdzie ona jest? - zapytała brunetka, nie słuchając już rozmowy dwóch mężczyzn za nimi.  
\- Odebrała nowe zlecenie. - Odparł spokojnie karczmarz. - Jest na weselu po drugiej stronie miasta. Z tego, co wiem, poszła tam z tą rudowłosą bardką.  
Kobiety spojrzały porozumiewawczo na siebie i ruszyły w ciszy do wyjścia.

....

Dziewczyna ubrana na czarno przedzierała się między ludźmi, szukając tej jednej osoby. Wszechobecne wielokolorowe girlandy i kwiaty zdecydowanie zbyt mocno rozpraszały wzrok, nie pozwalając się na niczym zbyt długo skupić. Ostrożnie stawiała stopy na kocich łbach, z których była zrobiona wąska ścieżka.  
Ogród przy sali weselnej skrywał niewielki staw, przy którym teraz licznie siedzieli ludzie, skupieni na zabawach, na szczęście nie zwracając na nią najmniejszej uwagi. Altany z winorośli były wręcz wszędzie. Julia warknęła tylko, przyglądając się już chyba setnej twarzy na tym weselu i wciąż nie znalazła swojego celu. Miała zgodnie ze zleceniem czas do północy, a już dochodziła dziesiąta. Tak to jest, jak się odkłada wszystko na ostatnią chwilę. Mogła zrobić to już dwa tygodnie temu. Ruszyła za dźwiękiem muzyki do sali biesiadnej. Musiała porozmawiać z Pauliną. Może chociaż trubadurka wiedziała, gdzie jest jej dzisiejszy cel. Wpadła do sali, prawie uderzając w jakiegoś faceta, pijącego przy drzwiach. Obejrzała się szybko, nie słuchając, co zdecydowanie już napity starzec do niej krzyczał w nerwach. Na jej nieszczęście scena, na której stali muzycy znajdowała się prawie na końcu pomieszczenia. Ruszyła przez roztańczonych ludzi, starając się na nikogo nie wpaść, co nie za bardzo jej wychodziło. Wypatrzyła znajomą twarz i podbiegła do lewej strony podestu. Paulina widząc ją, powiedziała coś do niebieskookiego faceta o słonecznym uśmiechu, na którego wszyscy muzykanci wołali "Mistrzu Jaskier".

Rudowłosa przestała grać na trzymanej przez siebie lutni i kucnęła przy scenie, nachylając się ku zabójczyni.  
\- Co się dzieje?  
\- Nie mogę go znaleźć. Widziałaś go?  
\- Ku twojemu nieszczęściu, tak. Jest tam. - Muzyczka kiwnęła głową w stronę jednej z suto zastawionych, drewnianych ław. Barczysty mężczyzna siedział ogorzały od wina z kuflem trunku i co chwila rżał jak koń, słuchając, co mówią inni.  
\- To brat pana młodego. Musisz to zrobić ostrożnie. - kontynuowała bardka.  
\- Łatwo powiedzieć, trudniej zrobić. Niczego nie obiecuję.  
\- A teraz wszystkich zapraszam do tańca! Śmiało!- wykrzyknął entuzjastycznie mężczyzna, z którym jeszcze przed chwilą Paulina rozmawiała i zaskoczył z szerokim uśmiechem ze sceny, dalej grając na swojej lutni.  
Z zapałem zaczął śpiewać przyjemnym dla ucha głosem jakąś skoczną piosenkę. Ludzie w takt jego pieśni zaczęli klaskać, a ci odważniejsi chwytali swoją parę i ruszali na parkiet.  
\- Kurwa.  
Julia w jednej chwili widziała swój cel przy stole, a w drugiej zniknął jej w tłumie wirujących ciał.

Skrytobójczyni poprawiła kaptur na głowie i ruszyła w stronę tańczących. Jakoś musiała wykonać zlecenie. Zbyt dobrze płacili za głowę tego paniczyka.  
Wyjęła ostrożnie nasączony trucizną sztylet i uważnie rozglądała się za odpowiednim mężczyzną. Niespodziewanie muzyka zaczęła robić się jeszcze skoczniejsza, a ludzie zaczęli dotrzymywać jej kroku, przyspieszając taniec. Nim się spostrzegła, została popchnięta, znowu i znowu. Nagle wyrósł przed nią znajomy z widoku brunet w kolorowym dublecie. Zanim oboje zdążyli zahamować, sztylet przejechał po drewnianej lutni, na której grał mężczyzna, zerwał strunę i wbił się ponad biodro trubadura.  
\- Kurwa. - sapnął w szoku niebieskooki i przycisnął odruchowo dłoń do rany, w której wciąż znajdowało się ostrze.  
\- Nie no, nie wierzę, co za ćwok! - krzyknęła tęczowowłosa zabójczyni i puściła rękojeść ostrza, a Jaskier jak na zawołanie upadł na posadzkę. Wokół noża zaczęła coraz bardziej zbierać się krew i przeciekać przez jego palce. Ludzie zaczęli się odsuwać, widząc upadek. Gdy zobaczyli coraz większą ilość krwi, zaczęły się krzyki. Ludzie rzucili się do wyjścia z sali. Ktoś krzyczał "morderca".  
Paulina przerażona podbiegła do przyjaciółki i spojrzała na krwawiącego muzyka, blednąc.  
\- Co się stało?!  
\- Nie moja wina! Sam się debil nadział! - krzyknęła, wskazując na leżącego.  
...

Zuzia i Oliwia zobaczyły rozwrzeszczanych ludzi, którzy w popłochu prawie się tratowali, chcąc uciec z miejsca, w którym jeszcze niedawno odbywało się huczne święto. Czarodziejka złapała pierwszą lepszą uciekającą osobę za ramię, starając się dowiedzieć, co się stało.  
\- Co się dzieje? - zapytała szybko.  
Kobieta w jej uścisku zaczęła się szarpać, lecz po pytaniu trochę się otrząsnęła.  
\- Morderca! - wyrzuciła z siebie roztrzęsiona, wyrwała się i podbiegła dalej.  
\- Straż! Straż! Tutaj! - wrzeszczał jakiś mężczyzna, gdy pięciu strażników przechodziło nieopodal swoim zwyczajowym obchodem. Od razu odbyli broni i zaczęli biec w stronę, z której uciekali mieszkańcy miasta. Magiczka spojrzała tylko na druidkę szybko i zaczęła biec w stronę drewnianego budynku.  
\- Czy my zawsze musimy ratować dupę Julii? - syknęła wściekle Oliwia, wbiegając do sali. Kilkoro ludzi prawie je staranowało. Ledwo weszły do pomieszczenia, a poczuły zapach dymu i nieprzyjemne ciepło.  
Świecę, które służyły tu jako oświetlenie, zostały najwyraźniej przewrócone i podpaliły białe firany i obrusy.  
\- Jedno jest pewne, potrafi rozpalić imprezę. - Zaśmiała się po chwili.

Szybko znalazły swoje przyjaciółki klęczące przy kimś prawie na samym środku sali. Podbiegły do nich i spojrzały na poszkodowanego, któremu Paulina próbowała jakoś zatrzymać krwawienie kawałkiem jakiegoś materiału.  
\- To jest twój cel? Co wyście znów narobiły? - zapytała w szoku, patrząc na dość niepozornego muzyka, sądząc po lutni leżącej przy jego nogach.  
\- To chyba jasne, że nie, kretyn wlazł mi na nóż! - rzuciła Julia i jak na zawołanie poderwała głowę w momencie, w którym przez drzwi przeszli strażnicy. Gdy zobaczyły ostrza halabard wycelowanych w nie, szybko poderwały barda w podłogi mimo jego protestów i przekleństw oraz jęków bólu.  
\- Co robimy? - zapytała gorączkowo Paulina, patrząc na zbliżających się uzbrojonych mężczyzn. Z ich czwórki w tym momencie jedyną uzbrojoną osobą była Julia, a patrząc na zwijającego się z bólu niebieskookiego, to nie jest najlepsza opcja do wyboru.  
\- Portal. - postanowiła szybko Zuzia i podrzuciła mocniej Jaskra, wspartego o jej ramię. Bard sapnął tylko z bólu i spojrzał z nienawiścią na brązowowłosą kobietę.  
\- Kurwa, delikatniej!  
\- Oszalałaś do reszty! - krzyknęła Liwia, słysząc jej propozycję. - Sama mówiłaś, że ostatnio swoim portalem to zamiast w Lyrii to wylądowałaś w Zatoce Praksedy!  
\- Dobra, trzymajcie go. - Czarodziejka podała im Jaskra, który sądząc po jego minie, nie za bardzo był zadowolony, że ktoś nim rzuca jak workiem ziemniaków.  
Zielonooka wyszła przed nich i krzyknęła w starszej mowie, wyciągając przed siebie dłonie.  
Strażnicy jakby zamarli, zatrzymując się mimowolnie w miejscu.

Dziewczyny mocniej chwyciły rannego i zaczęły biec w stronę wyjścia. Gdy wybiegły zza bramy, zobaczyły w oddali większą ilość strażników, którzy najwyraźniej zostali powiadomieniu o zdarzeniu. Złapały pewniej słaniającego się Jaskra i zaczęły biec. Zatrzymały się dopiero kilka ulic dalej i posadziły rannego przy ścianie jakiegoś stoiska, nie mając siły już go dalej wlec. Jaskier oddychał niespokojnie, a jego czoło lśniło od potu. Zbladł i walczył o utrzymanie oczu szeroko otwartych. Oliwia kucnęła przy nim i przyłożyła dłoń do jego głowy. Skóra aż parzyła, mimo jej bandaży.  
Siłą mimo protestu brązowowłosego podniosła jego koszulę, by spojrzeć na ranę.  
Rozerwane ciało wciąż nieprzerwanie krwawiło, ale nie tylko. Zaczęło przybierać dziwny, niezdrowy kolor.  
\- Co z nim zrobimy? - zapytała Paulina, która najbardziej przyjmowała się w tym momencie stanem rannego. Zdążyła z nim już trochę występować na scenie i polubiła chłopaka.  
\- Jak to co, musimy go zabrać. Coś mi tu śmierdzi. - odpowiedziała Oliwia, wciąż oglądając ranę.  
\- Czym?  
\- Śmiercią. Julia, co było na ostrzu? - zapytała kolorowowłosej, która stała za jej plecami.  
\- Nie wiem, jakaś trucizna. Kupiłam ją tydzień temu u jakiegoś zielarza. Mam ją w mojej torbie w karczmie niedaleko stąd. - odpowiedziała tamta szybko i wskazała jakąś uliczkę przed nimi.

Podźwignęły po ponownie i na szczęście ich wszystkich, Julia okazała się mieszkać z Pauliną w tym samym budynku, co one.  
Czemu nikt im o tym nie powiedział? Dowiedzą się później. Starszawy właściciel tego przybytku widząc umierającego chłopaka, wyglądał, jakby miał sam zaraz paść na zawał.  
Czym prędzej wciągnęły rannego po schodach i weszły do pokoju zajętego przez druidkę i czarodziejkę. Od razu położyły Jaskra na jednym z łóżek stojącym pod oknem. Julia wybiegła z pokoju po truciznę, a Oliwia zaczęła gorączkowo przeszukiwać swoją torbę. Ilość fiolek z dziwnymi płynami i suszonymi ziołami była zatrważająca. Paulina w tym czasie napełniła miednicę wodą z dzbana i starała się zbić wciąż wzrastającą temperaturę jego ciała. Gdy skrytobójczyni wróciła z małą, zieloną fiolką, druidka szybko ją odkorkowała i powąchała. Spojrzała na wyczekujące odpowiedzi przyjaciółki.  
\- Kurwa, Zuzia, będę potrzebowała twojej pomocy. Bez magii się nie obędzie. - odpowiedziała z nieprzyjemną gulą w gardle. Zapowiadała się ciężka noc. Kolejne godziny bez snu. Na szczęście miały w tym już wprawę.

...

Jaskrowi powoli zaczynały przeszkadzać promienie słońca wpadające do jego pokoju. Zacisnął mocniej ociężałe powieki i już chciał się obrócić i zakryć kołdrą, gdy w końcu doszło do niego to, co się wczoraj stało. Nagle poczuł dziwny chłód na czole i zerwał się z łóżka. Zaplątany w pościel prawie wywrócił się przy tym gwałtownym ruchu i chwycił w dłonie pierwszą rzecz, która się napatoczyła. Na jego nieszczęście był to zwykły świecznik, z którego posypał się wosk. Niska kobieta ubrana w czarno-zielone ubrania patrzyła tylko rozbawiona na jego poczynania. Nie miała nic w dłoniach, więc tym zimnym czymś na jego głowie musiały być jej ręce, co stawało się jeszcze bardziej niekomfortowe. Bard z mocno bijącym sercem wyciągnął przed siebie świecznik w bojowej pozie.  
Może był tchórzem, ale czemu by nie spróbować? Łatwo skóry nie sprzeda.

\- Odłóż ten świecznik dzieciaku, bo sobie krzywdę zrobisz. - Zaśmiała się i jak gdyby nigdy nic wstała i podeszła do kilku fiolek postawionych na niewielkiej szafce.  
\- O co to, to nie. - odpowiedział trochę jękliwie i machnął świecznikiem. - Nie wiem, kim jesteście i czego ode mnie chcecie, ale mnie to nie interesuje. Tak więc lepiej, jeśli już sobie pójdę.  
Rzucił świecznikiem i dopadł się drzwi. Gdy tylko je otworzył, cofnął się czym prędzej z powrotem do izby.  
Zaczął się histerycznie śmiać, widząc, jak pozostałe poznane wczoraj kobiety wchodzą do pokoju.  
Jaskier nigdy nie sądził, że tak będzie wyglądał dzień jego śmierci. Nie sądził, że ktokolwiek mógłby go z tego gówna uratować w tym momencie. W tej właśnie sekundzie mocno uderzył go brak Geralta przy jego boku.  
Odegnał czym prędzej swoje bolesne uczucia i spojrzał z obawą na najniższą z kobiet, która wciąż grzebała w stosie dziwnych medykamentów.

\- Dobrze, że się już obudziłeś, Jaskier. Jak się czujesz? - zapytała troskliwie znajoma mu już od dawna Paulina, która w sumie może nie była już taka znajoma, jak mu się niegdyś zdawało. Nigdy nie podejrzewałby jej o mordercze skłonności, a jednak...  
\- Jakbyś nie zauważyła, twoja przyjaciółka wbiła mi nóż w biodro! - Krzyknął, wskazując na kolorowowłasą. - Właśnie, rana. Panicznie podciągnął swoją niegdyś białą koszulę i spojrzał na swój bok. Ku jego zaskoczeniu nie zobaczył tam bandaża ani tym bardziej wielkiej, krwawiącej rany, przez którą jego ciało zdawało się wczoraj płonąć. Przejechał dłonią po miejscu, gdzie powinna być dziura, ale to nie była iluzja. Tam naprawdę nic nie było.  
\- Nic tam nie ma? - Ponownie usłyszał głos zielonookiej, która jeśli się nie mylił, miała na imię Oliwia. - Nie ma za co. A teraz z łaski swojej wypij to. - Wysunęła w jego stronę niewielką buteleczkę, od której odskoczył, prawie wpadając na łóżko.  
\- O nie, nie jestem idiotą, nic od was nie wypije.  
Medyczka spojrzała tylko znacząco na swoje przyjaciółki, a te po sekundzie mocno trzymały go za ramiona, by nigdzie nie uciekł.  
\- Jaskier, współpracuj, to dla twojego dobra. - upomniała go Paulina, gdy druidka podeszła do niego z tą dziwną, śmierdzącą cieczą. Oliwia siłą wlała mu do gardła płyn, który przeżerał bardziej gardło niż najmocniejszy bimber, który kiedyś przypadło mu spróbować na pewnym weselu, na którym grał.

Bard zaczął się krztusić, a dłonie go trzymające zniknęły. Gdy czarodziejka podstawiła mu pod nos kubek z wodą, już nie protestował.  
\- Co to było? - wykrzyczał wciąż w szoku. - To smakowało jak muł i trawa!  
\- Ciekawych rzeczy widzę, próbowałeś w życiu. - Julia zaśmiała się w rozbawieniu na jego oburzoną minę.  
\- Czujesz coś? - zapytała Zuza, uważnie badając jego twarz.  
Nie mogły go wypuścić, jeśli wciąż po jego organizmie krążyłaby trucizna.  
\- Prócz tego obrzydliwego smaku na języku? Nie. A teraz, czy wyjaśnicie mi, komu znów zawiniłem, że chce mojej śmierci? - wstał gwałtownie i zaczął wymachiwać dramatycznie dłońmi. - I gdzie jest moja lutnia?!  
Paulina podała mu ją tylko z westchnieniem, a on zaczął oglądać ją na wszystkie możliwe strony, szukając jakiejkolwiek rysy z wczorajszego wieczora.  
Tutaj też nic nie było, tak samo, jak na jego ciele. Coraz bardziej zaczął obawiać się tego, z kim ma do czynienia. Na kilometr było czuć w tym wszystkim magię, a magia ostatnimi czasy nie kojarzyła mu się zbyt przyjemnie.  
\- Uwierzyłbyś, jeśli ci powiemy, że to było przez przypadek?  
\- Absolutnie nie! Wiele można o mnie powiedzieć, ale chyba nie to, że jestem szalony.  
\- Julia potrafi się prawie zabić, schodząc po schodach, a sądzisz, że nie mogłaby przez przypadek dźgnąć kogoś nożem? - parsknęła Liwia i powoli wszystkie zaczęły wyjaśniać bardowi całą sytuację.

Skończyło się na tym, że rozmawiali z dobre kilka godzin, przez co Julia zdążyła już pięć razy upomnieć się o jedzenie, na które przez nich nie może zejść.  
\- Jesteście chore na głowę. - stwierdził Jaskier już po wszystkim, siedząc na całe szczęście spokojnie na łóżku. - Ale z drugiej strony, ja też nie jestem normalny, więc powiem tylko tyle, że ciekawie było was poznać. - posłał im szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Dobrze, że antidotum podziałało. - westchnęła Paulina i spojrzała na Zuzie w zastanowieniu. - Na kiedy umówiłaś się z tym zleceniodawcą?  
\- Na jutro z samego rana. Jeśli warunki będą odpowiednie, jutro ruszamy w drogę. - stwierdziła, a bard podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nie w zastanowieniu. Od razu obudziła się w nim wrodzona ciekawość, czasami może zakrapiana wścibstwem. Od kiedy przestał podróżować z Geraltem po tej pamiętnej kłótni, włóczył się tylko od występu do występu jak duch, grając, że wszystko jest dobrze. Tęsknił za przygodami, przez które chyba uzależnił się od adrenaliny, ale najbardziej brakło mu jego wiedźmina. Chociaż może tak naprawdę, to nie był "jego" wiedźmin, patrząc na to, że kazał mu dobitnie zniknąć z jego życia. Ta myśl była boleśniejsza niż ta wczorajsza rana, czy choćby zainfekowana krtań przez dżina.  
Zamiast to przeklęte uczucie zacząć znikać, coraz mocniej wbijało się w jego umysł i serce, jak zadra.  
\- Dokąd? - zapytał, mając nadzieję, trochę zmienić swoje ostanie przyzwyczajenia.  
\- Zobaczymy jutro. A czemu pytasz? - Julia podniosła głowę od swojego talerza z jedzeniem, które przyniosła w międzyczasie Paulina, nie mogąc słuchać jej jojczenia nad uchem.  
\- Mógłbym się z wami zabrać? Już widzę te ballady o waszych przygodach! - zaczął mocno gestykulować, przywdziewając na twarz najbardziej promienny uśmiech, jaki w tym momencie potrafił. Przecież nie przyzna im się, że nie może sobie znaleźć miejsca.  
\- W sumie, czemu nie. - odpowiedziały z uśmiechami.  
Zapowiada się ciekawa podróż.  
\- Jak wy się w ogóle poznałyście? - zapytał po chwili ciszy.  
\- Wiesz, to właściwie zabawna sprawa. - parsknęła nagle Julia, przestając jeść. - Kiedyś dostałam zlecenie od jakiegoś szlachcica na zabójstwo Zuzi. Skończyło się na tym, że obie byłyśmy solidnie poturbowane, aż znalazła nas w lesie Paulina i w związku z jej dobrym serduszkiem zaprowadziła nas do Oliwii. Chyba po leczeniu słuchałyśmy od niej przez pół godziny, jakimi to debilkami jesteśmy. - Złapała się za brodę, marszcząc brwi, jakby starała się przypomnieć, ile to tak naprawdę trwało. - Dobra, wy róbcie sobie, co chcecie, ja idę się potopić z kwiatkami. - stwierdziła po sekundzie Julia, odstawiając pusty już talerz i wyszła.  
...

Siedziały wraz z Jaskrem, czekając na ich przyszłego pracodawcę. Nagle do karczmy wszedł wysoki i bardzo przystojny mężczyzna, sądząc po jakości jego szat, pochodził z rodziny szlacheckiej i na chwilę zatrzymał błękitne oczy na ich stoliku, by po chwili ruszyć w ich stronę z czarującym uśmiechem.  
\- Rozumiem, że to panie odezwały się w sprawie mojego zlecenia? Mogę? - Wskazał na wolny kawałek ławy, a widząc krótkie przytakiwania, dosiadł się płynnym ruchem naprzeciw Jaskra, któremu skinął głową na przywitanie.  
\- Jestem Thomas Hiddlestone. Miło mi szanownych państwa poznać. Wiecie już, na czym będzie polegać moje zlecenie, mam rację?  
\- Eskorta, tak? - odpowiedziała Zuzia. - Jak daleko?  
\- Zgadza się. Potrzebuję ludzi, którzy mogliby pomóc dostać się do mojej nowej posiadłości w Toussaint, a dokładniej w Corvo. - odparł brązowowłosy szlachcic i wyciągnął starannie złożony papier, podając go czarodziejce.  
Jaskier słysząc nazwę księstwa, do którego mieliby jechać, miał ochotę zacząć się śmiać. Julia zauważyła to i pochyliła się ku niemu, pytając, o co chodzi.  
\- Tak jakby, zrobiłem kiedyś coś, za co nie za bardzo księżna Anna Henrietta chce mnie tam widzieć. A dokładniej mam zakaz przekraczania granic tego państwa. - wzruszył ramionami ze śmiechem. - Chyba nie będę mógł jechać.  
\- Jedź z nami. Jakoś rozwiążemy ten problem. Jeśli chcemy, potrafimy być bardzo przekonujące. - powiedziała Paulina, po cichu przysłuchując się ich rozmowie. W tym samym czasie Oliwia i Zuza dogadywały się o wysokość wynagrodzenia oraz warunkach podróży. To w końcu były tygodnie ciężkiej drogi do przebycia. Tom na szczęście dla nich był skłonny naginać swoje dotychczasowe warunki. Następnego ranka wszyscy mieli spotkać się przy bramie miasta i wyruszyć w drogę.

...

Geralt od kilku miesięcy prowadził spokojny, jeśli to tak można w ogóle nazwać, żywot wiedźmina. Zahaczał o każde miasto i każdą wieś, w której było słychać pogłoski o wszystkim, co mogło wskazywać na bestie, poszukując coraz to nowych kontraktów. Zleceń stawało się nad wyraz dużo, ludzie pewniej do niego przychodzili, a mężczyzna coraz bardziej popadał w rutynę, nie pozwalając sobie na dłuższy odpoczynek, niż to było całkowicie konieczne.  
Od tego czasu nie widział się z Yennefer, przez co miał wrażenie, że jego nieszczęsne połączenie z czarodziejką coraz bardziej nie daje mu spokoju, jak natrętny komar latający przy uchu. Zgubił też ostatni znaleziony trop Cirilly.  
Odciął się całkowicie od wszystkiego, co nie było związane z jego profesją, dając sobie czas do namysłu. Przez prawie całe dnie bez ustanku tropił i polował, by w wolnych chwilach dać wyczerpanemu ciału chwilę wytchnienia. Wszystko było teoretycznie tak, jak sobie tego zażyczył. Nikt nie zarzucał go pytaniami, nie plątał się pod nogami, przeszkadzając przy polowaniu. Nie przewidział jednak tej wielkiej, ciągle otwierającej się dziury w sercu.  
I tak trwał raz po raz, dzień w dzień. Dzisiejszego dnia nie było inaczej. Jechał na zmęczonej drogą Płotce do siodła, której był przymocowany łeb kuroliszka, zadomowionego dotychczas się w kanałach Novigradu. Nim ktokolwiek pomyślał, by znaleźć kogoś odpowiedniego do zabicia bestii, stwór zdarzył wciągnąć do swojego leża już trzynastu samozwańczych śmiałków, którzy ambitnie myśleli, że podołają zadaniu. Geralt nie zamierzał ich żałować. Sami sobie zawinili własną głupotą. To, co robili inni, nie było jego sprawą. On miał tylko po nich posprzątać, dokańczając nieudane zabicie stwora.

Zszedł z klaczy i trzymając głowę ornitoreptyla, ruszył w stronę drzwi mężczyzny, który po ostatnim polowaniu kuroliszka postanowił mimo zakazów straży wynająć wiedźmina. Na przedsionku budynku ku niezadowoleniu białowłosego stali dwaj strażnicy, a w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu słychać było podniesione głosy.  
\- A ty czego tu? - zakrzyknął jeden z nich.  
\- Jeszcze się pytasz?  
Obaj spojrzeli po zimnej odpowiedzi na to, co wiedźmin trzymał w ręce. Z obrzydzeniem naprawdę godnym zawodowych żołnierzy przepuścili go dalej. Geralt wszedł do pomieszczenia, stanął między kłócącymi się mężczyznami i bezceremonialnie rzucił cieknącą posoką głowę na stół. Świadkowie tego zamilkli i spojrzeli na wiedźmiński dowód pozbycia się bestii. W jednym z nich rozpoznał Drofussa, rajce miejskiego, który go wynajął wczorajszego popołudnia.  
Drugi z mężczyzn nosił na piersi dumnie emblemat ze znakiem Wiecznego Ognia. Wiedźmin ledwo powstrzymał się od kpiącego prychnięcia.  
\- Tyle, jeśli chodzi o świątynie i wasz kult, który ma was chronić. - wskazał na łeb martwego stwora. - Wykonałem zlecenie. Należy się zapłata.  
Wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, na której po chwili wylądował mieszek novigradzkich koron. Ruszył do wyjścia, a mężczyzna z symbolem ognia doprowadził go z nienawistnym wzrokiem do drzwi domu rajcy.

Geralt wsiadł ponownie na Płotkę i ruszył ulicą Główną do ówcześnie widzianej karczmy. Swoim zwyczajowym nawykiem siadł w najodleglejszym kącie pomieszczenia, czekając na kolejnego zleceniodawcę, którym był jakiś kupiec. Podobno jego konie podczas przeprawy przez most porwała latająca kreatura. Zapewne była to wiwerna albo gryf. Uniósł głowę w momencie, w którym został postawiony mu gulasz...A właściwie to, co powinno być gulaszem, a wyglądało, jak to, w czym brodził dziś w kanałach, polując na kuroliszka.

\- Wyglądasz jak gówno, tak samo, jak ta breja na twoim talerzu. - powiedział kpiący głos nad nim. Gdy Geralt podniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na przybysza, zobaczył znajomą twarz o cynicznym uśmiechu.  
\- Lambert? Co ty tu robisz? - zapytał w szoku, widząc drugiego wiedźmina. Ostatnim razem spotkali się na zimowaniu w Kaer Morhen.  
\- Usłyszałem o kuroliszku, ale gdy już tu trafiłem, ubiegłeś mnie. - Zaśmiał się i usiadł naprzeciwko niego.  
\- Jak się trzymasz? Co na szlaku? - zapytał białowłosy młodszego wiedźmina, grzebiąc w talerzu. Nie za bardzo chciał to jeść. Chociaż w swoim życiu jadł już gorsze rzeczy.  
\- Jak się trzymam? Chujowo, jak zwykle i widzę, że podzielasz moją opinię. - parsknął Lambert, przyglądając się uważnie przyjacielowi. Od kilku miesięcy coś było z nim nie tak i on doskonale o tym wiedział. Tylko musiał wybadać, co dokładnie. Zjawił się w tym przybytku od razu, gdy usłyszał, że widziano tu wiedźmina, na którego wołano Biały Wilk.

W tym momencie, gdy już chciał pytać, do karczmy weszli trzej głośni mieszczanie, rozmawiając podniesionymi głosami. Od razu siedli do kuflów, które podstawiła im kelnerka. Najwidoczniej bywali tu dość często.  
\- Słyszeliście, co się stało ostatnio w Oxenfurcie? - przemówił chudy blondyn.  
\- Chodzi ci o tę rzeź na weselu? Podobno to była masakra. Jacyś mordercy wpadli na wesele mojego starego znajomego, by kogoś zaszlachtować. Ludzie mówią, że lała się krew. - Odpowiedział drugi i zamoczył długie wąsy w piwie.  
\- To duby smalone. - prychnął inny, uderzając mocno naczyniem o blat stołu. - Nie lała się krew litrami i był tylko jeden zabójca, kobieta. Powinniście ją kojarzyć, to ta o włosach w tym nienaturalnym kolorze. Ostatnio było o niej dość głośno w Redani. Zlecenie miało być na kogoś innego, a padło na barda. - ryknął tubalnie śmiechem.  
Geralt na słowo "bard" od razu podniósł głowę, przysłuchując się. Nie mógł pozbyć się dziwnego uczucia niepokoju na te informacje. Nieproszenie szeroko uśmiechnięta twarz Jaskra mignęła mu przed oczami. Złotooki zacisnął zęby, uświadamiając sobie, że byłby bardziej niż szczęśliwy, mogąc zobaczyć ten niesamowity uśmiech i błękitne oczy. Wiedźmin coraz bardziej miał ochotę pluć sobie w brodę, za to, co zrobił podczas tej przeklętej wyprawy na smoka.

\- Bard? - parsknął blondyn.  
\- Ta, jeśli dobrze pamiętam, Jaskier miał na imię. Nikt nie wie, czy żyje. Choć zapewne już nie. - odpowiedział łysy mężczyzna, a Geralt poczuł, jak całe powietrze z niego uchodzi i nie może oddychać. Gardło miał zaciśnięte, a ból jak kusza przeszył jego serce. Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek poczuje coś takiego. Takiej siły nie poczuł nawet, myśląc, że dla Yennefer może stać się krzywda.  
Kolejne myśli napłynęły jak uderzenia obuchem w głowę i zostały zastąpione irracjonalnym gniewem. Poderwał się z miejsca i rzucił w kierunku mężczyzn.  
\- Hej ty! - krzyknął i złapał łysego faceta za kołnierz koszuli. - Co wiesz o tym bardzie?  
\- N-nie wiem za dużo. P-podobno widziano go, gdy ta zabójczyni z jakimiś innymi kobietami wyciąga go z tego palącego się budynku i ucieka, panie wiedźmin. - wyjąkał, widząc gniewną minę białowłosego.  
\- Kim są te kobiety? - warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
\- Grupa najemnicza. Łapią się różnego rodzaju zleceń. - rzucił szybko. - Podobno ktoś widział je z jakimś hrabią jeszcze wczorajszego dnia w karczmie pod Miedzianym Jagniem. To naprawdę wszystko, co wiem. - dodał, widząc, że jego odpowiedzi nie zadowoliły wiedźmina.  
Łowca potworów w końcu wypuścił go z uścisku i podszedł do Lamberta, zgarniając swoje miecze z oparcia ławy. Kupiec, z którym umówił się wczoraj, wszedł właśnie do pomieszczenia i obrzucił go zaskoczonym spojrzeniem.  
\- Ależ mistrzu wiedźminie? A umowa? - sapnął oburzony.  
\- Lambert, ja...- zaczął, nie zwracając uwagi na czerwonego ze złości kupca za swoimi plecami.  
\- Jedź. Zajmę się tym zleceniem. Chociaż zarobię sobie na twoim rozchwianiu emocjonalnym. - parsknął. - Ratuj swojego muzykanta. Geralt czym prędzej wybiegł za drzwi i wskoczył na Płotkę, pędząc do Oxenfurtu.

...

Julia zaczęła się kolejny raz śmieć, prawie spadając z konia. Od kilku godzin próbowała z Jaskrem ułożyć tekst do jego nowej piosenki, co sądząc po rozbawieniu wszystkich, nie za bardzo im szło. Albo raczej szło, tylko nie w tym kierunku co trzeba. Za mocno jej mózg zaczynał wybiegać w najdziwniejsze strony. Paulina próbowała przez jakiś czas przygrywać im na swojej lutni, ale po jakimś czasie duszenia się ze śmiechu zrezygnowała i zrównała jazdę z Oliwią.  
Zuza od początku wyprawy bardzo szybko złapała tematy rozmów z Thomasem. Co chwilę wymieniali między sobą różne spostrzeżenia, chyba na wszystkie możliwe aspekty życia. Tom był człowiekiem, którego po prostu nie dało nie nie lubić. W tym momencie byli tak skupieni rozmową na temat kosmosu, że nie zauważyli, że zbliżają się do jakiejś niewielkiej wioski. Konie starszego woźnicy, który podróżował wraz z Hiddlestonem, zaczęły się zachowywać niespokojnie, co nie uszło uwadze Oliwii. Pośpieszyła konia i wyjechała na przód, obserwując okolicę.  
Coś było nie tak. Wioska nie powinna być nigdy tak cicha.  
Zatrzymała się i spojrzała na przyjaciół. Oni też to zauważyli.  
Julia asekuracyjnie zacisnęła palce na swoim mieczu przy siodle swojej szarej klaczy. Nawet Paulina odłożyła lutnię i zastąpiła go swoim łukiem. Znacznie ciszej ruszyli wzdłuż wąskiej drogi.  
Gdy tylko weszli dalej, poczuli ten charakterystyczny, obrzydliwy smród gnijącego mięsa. Wszędzie leżały już gnijące od dłuższego czasu zwłoki. Jaskier ledwo powstrzymał odruch wymiotny.  
Zatrzymał się blady na twarzy i przycisnął dłoń do ust.

\- Lepiej stąd chodźmy. Nie podoba mi się to. Kilka razy już takie rzeczy widziałem i nigdy nie wróży to czegoś dobrego. - stwierdził i przyspieszył. Jego koń nie zrobił więcej niż trzy kroki, gdy jasnooki usłyszał świst strzały niedaleko swojej głowy. Grot wbił się prosto między oczy gnijącego ciała, które jednak w odróżnieniu od reszty się ruszało.  
\- Ghule. - sapnęła Oliwia, mocniej ściskając wodze konia.  
\- Musimy stąd uciekać. Już! - Krzyknął Tom i popędził swojego wierzchowca, biorąc przy okazji do ręki miecz.  
Z prawej strony znów pojawił się kolejny, a Paulina posłała w jego kierunku następną strzałę. W stronę bruneta rzucił się następny, lecz szybko został pozbawiony głowy ostrzem miecza. Jednego Tom jednak nie zauważył. Dwóch kolejnych, które podchodziły z lewej strony, czując zapach świeżej krwi. Gniady koń, na którym jechał, w jednej chwili zrzucił mężczyznę z siodła i pognał przed siebie. Niebieskooki z głuchym uderzeniem wylądował na plecach. Zuza szybko rzuciła zaklęcie spowalniające. Julia mimo zakazów przyjaciół z szerokim uśmiechem zeskoczyła na ziemię i jednym ruchem miecza rozcięła brzuch stwora.  
\- Kurwa. - krzyknęła Oliwia i zeskakując z siodła, podała wodze obu koni Jaskrowi, patrząc na niego zdecydowanie. - Jaskier, pilnuj koni i trzymaj się Pauliny.  
Bard szybko zaczął przytakiwać, zdecydowanie nie mając zamiarów podchodzić do trupojadów. Zuzia z irytacją też zeskoczyła z Oriona.  
\- Prosta misja tak? - parsknęła Oliwia, rozglądając się dookoła. Jedyną bronią jaką miała, był malutki nóż, którym zbierała zioła. Nie był to dobry wybór. - Zwykła eskorta.  
\- Sama powiedziałaś, że z nami, nigdy nie jest normalna misja.  
\- My ściągamy kłopoty. Przygotujcie się. - Za ich plecami nagle pojawiła się Julia, wskazując kolejne trupojady wychodzące zza budynków. Tym razem było ich więcej. Znacznie więcej. Druidka zaczęła się histerycznie śmiać, szukając czegoś, co mogłoby posłużyć jej do obrony. Nikt z jej grupy nie miał nic zapasowego, co mogłoby się w tej chwili przydać. Jej wzrok padł na widły leżące przy jednej stodole.  
\- Paulina, osłaniaj mnie!

Błyskawicznie rzuciła się do biegu, chwytając po chwili trzonek narzędzi.  
Ku jej nieszczęściu to już nie były widły... Tylko zwykły kij! Kątem oka zobaczyła, jak jedna z bestii rzuciła się w kierunku oglądającego z szybko bijącym sercem Jaskra. Na szczęście ognista kula posłana przez czarodziejkę, zbiła potwora z toru biegu. Kolejny potwór obrał sobie za cel Julię, szarżując z rykiem w jej stronę. Dziewczyna kierowana czystym odruchem okręciła się na pięcie, gdy wielka, uzbrojona w szpony łapa prawie rozorała jej biodro. Bestia wylądowała na czterech łapach i ponowiła atak. Zabójczyni wyprostowała się szybko i z całej siły z pół obrotu kopnęła stwora prosto w brzuch.  
Z głośnym skrzekiem stworzenie upadło na ziemię, a kolorowowołosa wbiła sztych swojego miecza w jego łeb. Ghul atakujący w tym momencie Toma podniósł się znacznie szybciej, niż mężczyzna to przewidział. Z rykiem wściekłości ponownie zaatakował. Niebieskooki twardo ustawił się na ziemi, starając się wykorzystać rozpęd atakującego. Trupojad bez zawahania wbił się na ostrze jego miecza. Szlachcic szybkim ruchem wyrwał swoją broń i pobiegł w kierunku atakowanej Zuzi. Kobieta z głośnym krzykiem posłała na ścianę kolejne trzy istoty, ale nie zauważyła tego jednego, zbliżającego się od jej pleców. Tom z przerażeniem rzucił się do przodu i z całych sił zamachnął się ostrzem w kierunku karku bestii. Głowa odleciała metr dalej, a cielsko padło przed zaskoczoną czarodziejką.  
\- Dziękuję. - uśmiechnęła się do niego w podzięce. Odpowiedział jej tym samym i ruszył dalej.  
Oliwia, widząc poczwarę biegnącą w jej stronę i czując, że w sumie nie ma nic do stracenia, a to, co trzyma w ręku, musi w tym momencie wystarczyć, postąpiła krok do przodu i wbiła koniec kija w jej paskudną twarz. Wyrwała czym prędzej kij i tym samym zamaszystym ruchem trafiła w szczękę kolejnego, pozbawiając go połowy pyska. Widząc, że wciąż żyje, wbiła swoją tymczasową broń w czaszkę gnijącego potwora. Oba ciała leżały tuż przy jej nogach, a ta spojrzała na zakrwawiony trzonek wideł z uznaniem.  
\- Niby kij, a ma moc. - parsknęła.

Nagle zza budynku wyłonił się nie kolejny ghul, tylko wysoki mężczyzna o białych włosach.  
Jaskier na jego widok miał wrażenie, że serce przestało mu w tym momencie bić. Bo to przecież nie możliwe, by Geralt tu był. To musiała być zwykła ułuda, fatamorgana w obliczu otaczającego ich niebezpieczeństwa. Po prostu jego mózg pokazywał mu obraz osoby, na którą zawsze mógł liczyć w takich sytuacjach. Osoby, która zawsze była w stanie go obronić. Przy kim czuł się bezpiecznie. Lekka, czarna zbroja mężczyzny spływała w krwi, tak samo, jak srebrny miecz w jego dłoni. Nagle zza jego plecami pojawił się kolejny ghul, ale głos Jaskra zamarł. Nie mógł wykrztusić siebie ostrzeżenia. Wiedźmin w ostatnim momencie obrócił się w kierunku potwora. Stwór nie dał mu jednak czasu do namysłu i wyrwał w jego stronę z głośnym rykiem. Geralt w ostatniej chwili uskoczył w górę, unikając śmiercionośnych łap. Wskoczył na grzbiet bestii, powalając ją na ziemię i z całej siły przebił jej głowę. Jednym silnym ruchem wyrwał miecz, przełamując ją na pół.

Białowłosy wstał i z furią wyraźnie odznaczoną w oczach spojrzał na kobiety przed nim.  
Jaskier od razu rozpoznał tę minę.  
Geralt był wściekły i żądny krwi, a to nie wróżyło nic dobrego dla jego nowych przyjaciółek. Musiał to powstrzymać. Nie mógłby patrzeć, jak osoby, które stały się dla niego tak ważne, zabijają się przez jakieś idiotyczne nieporozumienie. I to na dodatek spowodowane jego idiotyczną osobą. Z szybkością niepodobną do siebie zeskoczył z konia i prawie nie mogąc złapać oddechu, wybiegł przed nie zza wozu, wyciągając przed siebie panicznie dłonie, starając się go jakoś zatrzymać.  
\- Geralt, cokolwiek planujesz, nie rób tego!  
Wiedźmin zamarł i spojrzał na niego, jakby właśnie zobaczył przed sobą ducha. Język białowłosego zrobił się nagle zbyt ciężki, a gardło było zaciśnięte jak imadło.  
\- Jaskier, nic ci nie jest...- Ledwo powstrzymał swój głos przed załamaniem i podszedł bliżej barda, oglądając go uważnie, jakby spodziewał się odnaleźć dowody przeczące temu, co przed chwilą powiedział. Poczuł, jakby wielki kamień spadł mu z barków, widząc swojego przyjaciela w pełni zdrowego.  
Serce trubadura przyspieszyło gwałtownie, widząc tak wyraźną ulgę malującą się na zazwyczaj twardej, jak głaz twarzy wiedźmina.  
Z całych sił powstrzymywał się, by nie rzucić mu się na szyję i nie przytulić. On tu był. Mimo tego, że powiedział, że ma zniknąć z jego życia. Martwił się. Ruszył za nimi w pogoń, myśląc, że działa mu się krzywda, że został zabity.  
Dziewczyny w tym samym czasie za nimi spojrzały na siebie, widząc znacznie więcej, niż chyba ci mężczyźni chcieliby, by widziały.  
Uśmiechnęły się do sobie, obserwując ich spojrzenia. To był cichy sygnał i obietnica wybadania, co dzieje się między tą dwójką.

....

W końcu mogli przez chwilę odetchnąć w Kagen na normalnych łóżkach, zamiast na twardej, zimnej ziemi w środku lasu.  
Gdy Geralt wyszedł ubłagany przez pewnego mieszkańca tej wsi uporać się z porońcem odkrytym przy brzegu pobliskiej rzeki Jarugi, kobiety w końcu mogły zacząć działać. Wiedźmin podróżował z nimi już dobre kilka dni, prawie nie spuszczając Jaskra z oczu. Od razu postanowił z nimi jechać, argumentując, że im nie ufa, by zostawić z nimi barda samego. Szczególnie po tym ostatnim ataku ghuli.  
Nie miały przez to zbyt dobrego pola do manewru. Dosiadły się do stolika zajmowanego przez muzyka ze swoim winem. Brązowowłosy jednak nie wyglądał w tym momencie na chętnego do żadnych rozmów. Siedział z opuszczoną głową, w całkowitej ciszy, co już powinno zaniepokoić osoby, które miały okazję spędzić z nim chociaż kilka godzin, a co dopiero tygodnie wędrówki. Jedyną osobą z ich grupy, która mogłaby go przegadać była tylko Julia, która często wpadała w słowotok, nie mogąc się zatrzymać. Jaskier był zawsze duszą towarzystwa, próbował wszystkich rozbawić, lub w wolnych chwilach siadał i zaczynał grać. Ten człowiek przed nimi siedział i przyglądał się kuflowi wypełnionemu piwem, nawet słowem się do nich nie odzywając.

\- Jaskier, coś nie tak? - zapytała Paulina, pochylając się ku niemu.  
\- Nie, wszystko jest w porządku. - zaprzeczył szybko. Zbyt szybko.  
Śpiewak zaczął coraz częściej odpływać gdzieś myślami, gdy wydawało mu się, że nikt nie patrzy. Zbyt często też jego oczy nieświadomie zatrzymywały się na jego wiedźmińskim przyjacielu, by nie można było dostrzec, co jest powodem jego zadumy. Z jakiegoś powodu obecność Geralta sprawiała, że wydawał się boleśnie cierpieć, a z drugiej strony powodowała, że jego oczy czasami skrzyły się tym czystym uczuciem szczęścia i oddania.  
\- Jaskier, może jestem martwa i wypalona w środku, ale jeszcze umiem rozpoznawać ludzkie uczucia. - upomniała go Oliwia, odchylając się na drewnianym krześle. - Więc proszę bądź z nami szczery, chyba że nam nie ufasz.

Jego oddech stał się nagle ciężki i płytki. Odwrócił wzrok, patrząc na swój napitek. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić, by zobaczyły, jak w jego oczach gromadziły się łzy. Poczułby się tak słaby i nieprzydatny jak o nim wszyscy myślą. Bo co on potrafił? Tylko śpiewać. Podczas tej wyprawy, jak i wszystkich wcześniejszych z wiedźminem potrafił tylko stać i patrzeć. Ewentualnie sprawiać jeszcze większe kłopoty swoją obecnością. Jest tak, jak powiedział Geralt tamtego dnia, przez który wciąż od nowa łamie mu się serce. Wszystko, co sprowadziło problemy na życie osoby, którą kochał, było przez niego. Gdyby nie on...  
Nie mógł spojrzeć dziewczynom siedzącym przed nim w twarz. Przechylił tylko swoje piwo, wypijając je na raz, ale to nie ukoiło jego nerwów. Nagle zobaczył kieliszek wina podstawiany mu pod nos. Z wdzięcznością go przyjął i wypił do dna. Może to przez zmęczenie albo zbyt szybkie tempo picia, ale jego umysł zaczął przyjemnie szumić. Zawsze zdawało mu się, że ma lepszą głowę do alkoholu i nie uda mu się wejść w taki stan po jednym piwie i małej porcji  
wina, a tu taka niespodzianka.  
Nie chciał nawet wiedzieć, co one mogłyby dolać, albo zmieszać z tym winem. Grunt, że było dobre.

\- Jaskier, czy to ma coś związanego z Geraltem? - usłyszał cichy, spokojny głos Zuzi.  
\- Tak. Jestem całkowitym kretynem. - spojrzał załzawionymi oczami za okno. - Zakochałem się bez pamięci w osobie, która nigdy na mnie w ten sposób nie spojrzy.  
\- Niby dlaczego? - zabrała głos trubadurka, której to wino wypił.  
Kolejny kieliszek został mu podstawiony i już nie do końca wiedział, czy chciały z nim zwyczajnie porozmawiać, czy po prostu go upić. Choć szczerze powiedziawszy, nie przeszkadzałaby mu ta druga opcja.  
\- Bo jest już w kimś zakochany, nawet bardziej, związany silnym czarem, a ja dostałem dobitną informację, że mam zniknąć z jego życia. - Ponownie zanurzył usta w słodkim winie.  
\- Jeśli mówiąc "zniknij z mojego życia", miał na myśli "zniszczę wszystkich, którzy cię skrzywdzą i rzucę się za tobą wszędzie", to ja w takim razie nie ogarniam ludzkich uczuć i chyba nie chce. - parsknęła rozbawiona Liwia. - Bo jeśli ten idiota nic do ciebie nie czuje, to ja jestem profesjonalną tancerką.

Jaskier parsknął zdrowym śmiechem, orientując się, że jeśli druidka była świetnym medykiem i dobrze rysowała, tak tancerką była żadną.  
\- Powinieneś mu o wszystkim powiedzieć. Nie będziesz mógł przecież ukrywać tego wiecznie. - zwróciła uwagę Paulina.  
Niebieskooki zamarł na to stwierdzenie i popatrzył na nie jak na wariatki.  
\- Ja wiedziałem, że wam brak piątej klepki, ale nie sądziłem, że aż tak. - wymamrotał z szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Wiecie, co brzmi równie bajecznie w porównaniu do waszego pomysłu? Dźgnięcie się widelcem prosto w twarz!  
\- Julianie Alfredzie Pankratz. - warknęła w końcu zirytowana już Julia. - Powiem ci to tak. Ja cię uwielbiam, ale jeśli powiesz tak jeszcze raz, przyrzekam, kopnę tą swoją zgrabną dupę i wyleję to wino na twój łeb, a co jak co, ale czerwone wino tak szybko z niebieskiego dubletu nie zejdzie.

Bard sapnął oburzony, patrząc na nie w kompletnym szoku. Bo przecież one nie mogły mówić poważnie, prawda? Przecież jeśli Geralt się o wszystkim dowie, znienawidzi go już całkowicie.  
Tom nagle zjawił się w pomieszczeniu, a tuż za nim wyłonił się wspomniany wiedźmin. Jaskier czując znaczące spojrzenia na swoich plecach, wypił na raz ostatnią porcję alkoholu i ruszył do swojego pokoju, który na jego szczęście, ale i prawdziwe katusze miał razem z nim Geralt. Usłyszał tylko jak Hiddlestone pyta ich towarzyszek, co się stało. Przyspieszył kroku, przeskakując prawie po trzy schodki na raz.  
W izbie dopadł się do miednicy ze świeżą wodą, czując, jak coraz bardziej jego policzki płoną. Wypicie tego wszystkiego chyba nie było najlepszą opcją, zważywszy na to, że muszą ruszać jutro w dalszą drogę. Przetarł ręcznikiem mokrą twarz i w tym momencie poczuł za sobą czyjąś obecność. Bard podskoczył zaskoczony, odwracając się ku jasnowłosemu.

\- O co chodzi, Geralt? - pyta się, widząc, że wiedźmin nie spuszcza z niego wzroku, jakby zamyślony.  
\- Jaskier...- zaczął o dziwo ostrożnie białowłosy, odkładając swoje miecze przy ramie łóżka. - Wybacz mi. - sapnął, przymykając oczy.  
\- Że co? - Bard parsknął, mając wrażenie, że się przesłyszał. Obserwował wiedźmina, aż ten w końcu ponownie zaczął mówić niepewnym tonem, nieprzyzwyczajony do przepraszania. - Przepraszam za to, co powiedziałem tam wtedy na górze. Nie myślę tak. Żałuję, że nie powstrzymałem swojego gniewu w odpowiednim momencie. Byłem wściekły, a ty byłeś tam w złym miejscu i o złym czasie. Nigdy nie zasłużyłeś na słowa, które wypowiedziałem. - Geralt zamilkł na moment, ale widząc, że nie otrzymał żadnej reakcji, kontynuował. - Sądziłem później, że tak jest lepiej dla nas obu, ale się myliłem.  
Jaskier usiadł pośpiesznie na swoim łóżku, starając się zacząć myśleć racjonalnie. Wino i szaleńcze bicie serca mu jednak tego nie ułatwiało. Dostał w końcu to, co pragnął usłyszeć, że to wszystko, co było powiedziane, nie jest prawdą, że wcale nie jest kimś bezwartościowym i sprowadzającym na swoje ukochane osoby kłopoty.  
\- Jaskier, naprawdę cenię sobie twoją przyjaźń.

To coś odblokowało. Spowodowało ciche kliknięcie w rozbieganym sercu muzyka. Pchany jakimś dziwnym przepływem odwagi, może spowodowanym alkoholem, wsparciem przyjaciół, albo to po prostu te groźby, podszedł do Geralta i nie dając mu czasu, by zrozumiał, co się dzieje, złapał go za zimne policzki i wpił się w jego wąskie usta. Nie widząc reakcji wiedźmina, pewniej pogłębił pocałunek. Z całych sił starał się pokazać białowłosemu, jak bardzo mu na nim zależy. Jak bez tego skamieniałego kretyna nie mógł wytrzymać już nawet kilku głupich dni.

Geralt stał jak posąg, zdecydowanie się tego nie spodziewając. Jego myśli zastąpiła czysta pustka. Jednego był pewien, nie pozwoli tym smakującym słodkim winem wargom tak szybko zniknąć. Jaskier już dawno przestał całym sobą irytować wiedźmina, a zamiast tego, zaczął widzieć w tym energicznym bardzie coraz więcej pozytywnych cech.  
Miękki, melodyjny głos trubadura przestał mącić ciszę, a zaczął ją ubogacać. Jego śpiew, który kiedyś tak oryginalnie porównał do pierogów bez farszu, wcale nie był taki zły, podobał mu się. Jego optymizm był czymś całkowicie innym, niż to, do czego Geralt był przyzwyczajony. Najbardziej cenił jednak jego niewyobrażalnie wielką troskę i lojalność w stosunku do niego. Minęło tyle czasu, że większość ludzi, jakby mogła, kopnęłaby wiedźmina w rzyć za sam jego paskudny charakter, lecz Jaskier trwał przy nim. Nie przez idiotyczne życzenie skierowane do dżina, ale z własnego wyboru. Bo tak chciał.  
Geralt przyciągnął do siebie niebieskookiego jeszcze bliżej, mocno oddając pocałunek.

Celowo powoli przesunął dłońmi po biodrach brązowowłosego, chcąc dowiedzieć się, jak zareaguje. Jaskier odsunął się na moment z drżącym oddechem, by po chwili ponownie mocniej go pocałować. Już dawno obaj przestali mieć myśleć, że dadzą radę się w tym momencie cofnąć. Schodząc powoli wargami wzdłuż szyi, zahaczył dłońmi o zdecydowanie przeszkadzający im w tym momencie niebieski dublet. Gładził lgnące do niego biodra, udem napierał na coraz wrażliwsze krocze. Jego udo idealnie wpasowało się między nogi barda, coraz bardziej trąc to jedno potrzebujące miejsce muzyka. Jaskier coraz bardziej miał ochotę ocierać się o nie, chcąc pławić się w coraz intensywniejszych doznaniach.  
Miał wrażenie, że zaraz odleci od tego dotyku. Nigdy nie było mu z kobietami aż tak dobrze. Żadna z nich nie doprowadziła go nigdy to tego niezwykłego dygotania. Pośpieszne pocałunki ponownie wróciły do jego twarzy, by po chwili ponownie połączyć się z jego ustami. Chwycił mocniej Geralta, czując, że coraz bardziej zaczyna mu wirować w głowie. Wiedźmin wdarł się między jego wargi, całując go mocno, głęboko. Niebieskooki zaplótł palce w jasne włosy kochanka, zachłannie oddając pieszczotę. Lekko wilgotne włosy od deszczu łaskotały jego dłonie, ich wargi pocierały się, a języki splatał w tym niesamowitym doznaniu.

Geralt już nie zamierzał się wycofać. Chciał Jaskra i to cholernie. Całując go wygłodniale, zaczął błądzić po jego ciele dłońmi, aż w końcu te spoczęły na pośladkach młodszego.  
Podciągnął go ku górze, dociskając do siebie. Wiedźmin wręcz słyszał, jak serce brązowowłosego bije oszalałe w jego piersi. Kilkoma szybkimi ruchami już układał jasnookiego na pościeli swojego łóżka, pozbywając się przy okazji tego przeklętego w tym momencie dubletu i jeszcze bardziej przeszkadzającej koszuli.  
Jaskier prawie przestał pamiętać, jak się oddycha, gdy poczuł, jak silna dłoń rozsuwa jego nogi, a Geralt układa się między nimi, stykając ich nabrzmiałe erekcje, które można było wyczuć mimo spodni. Bard jęknął, rozłączając ich wargi, a złotooki tylko ponownie pchnął swoje biodra ku tych kochanka. Szybko unosząc swoje ciało, pozbył się koszuli, rzucając ją na podłogę i zaczął mocować się z wiązaniem spodni Jaskra. Brązowowłosy nie pozostał bierny, z zadowoleniem unosząc biodra, by niepotrzebnym materiał w końcu zniknął.

Białowłosy wstał gwałtownie i powoli zaczął zsuwać ze swoich bioder spodnie wraz z bielizną, by po chwili nieskrępowany już przez nic ponownie znaleźć się między udami swojego przyjaciela i kochanka. Jaskier chłoną jak gąbka serwowany mu widok tym razem dawany mu nie przez zwykłą kąpiel po polowaniu. Ponownie poczuł usta na swojej szyi i prawie na oślep sięgnął ku swojej torbie leżącej przy wezgłowiu łóżka, wydobywając z niej niewielką buteleczkę. Jak jeszcze trzy dni temu dziewczyny mu to dały z dziwnymi uśmiechami, nie wiedział, co się za tym kryje. Teraz był im okropnie wdzięczny. Wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, czując sprawny język i wargi po wewnętrznej stronie swoich ud.  
Prawie zachłysną się powietrzem, gdy zrozumiał, co Geralt właśnie planuje zrobić. Wiedźmin sunął rękoma wzdłuż jego nóg, by po chwili wziąć go w dłoń. Odrzucił głowę, prawie zderzając się z drewnianą ramą łóżka, gdy poczuł gorące usta na swoim członku. Złote oczy patrzyły na niego tym palącym spojrzeniem, gdy język polizał go powoli po wędzidełku i okrążył główkę. _Jakim cudem to był pierwszy raz Geralta z mężczyzną?_

Chwycił jego włosy, czując, jak wrażliwa główka zostaje pochłonięta i z całych sił starał się nie pchnąć biodrami. Poczuł, jak jego członek ociera się o podniebienie, a język powoli dociskał go od dołu. Zaczął coraz spazmatyczniej oddychać, czując coraz większą przyjemność.  
Geralt od razu poczuł mocniejsze pulsowanie penisa oraz coraz wyraźniejsze skurcze mięśni brzucha trubadura. Jaskier zadrżał, gdy wypuścił go z ust.  
Odchylił się do tyłu i złapał brązowowłosego pod pośladkami, przyciągając go ku sobie. Z głośnym pomrukiem, który zabrzmiał jak jego typowe "hm..." odebrał porzuconą buteleczkę z mocno pachnącym olejkiem. Od razu poczuł kilka znajomych mu przeciwbólowych ziół. Wylał sobie trochę go na palce i rozsmarował go, ponownie wbijając się w usta barda w zachłannym pocałunku. Gdy pierwszy palec zagłębił się w Jaskrze, ten wydał z siebie okrzyk zaskoczenia na nowe uczucie.

Za pierwszym po chwili pojawił się drugi, gdy Geralt nie zobaczył bólu na twarz trubadura. Ponownie z gardła muzyka wydarł się krzyk, gdy wiedźmin zmienił kąt poruszających się w nim palców, idealnie trafiając w jego prostatę. Zgiął palce u nóg i westchnął przeciągle, tracąc już całkowicie panowanie nad swoim głosem. Nie obchodziło go już, czy ktokolwiek w tej gospodzie może go usłyszeć. Teraz liczył się Geralt i przyjemność, którą od niego otrzymuje. Zakręcił biodrami, chcąc poczuć to uczucie jeszcze raz, ale jego partner miał inne plany. Geralt ponownie znalazł się biodrami tuż przy nim i płynnym ruchem zagłębił się w nim. Jaskrowi odebrało wręcz tech w piersiach początkowym bólem. Chcąc go odegnać, ponownie sięgnął po usta wiedźmina, zaciskając przy okazji nogi wokół jego bioder. Gdy poczuł, jak jasnowłosy porusza się w nim powoli i ponownie trafia w ten jeden punkt, przez który niebieskooki prawie widzi gwiazdy, bard zacisnął dłonie na jego pośladkach, łaknąc więcej. Znacznie więcej, co od razu zostało mu dane. Każde kolejne pchnięcie było głębsze i mocniejsze od poprzedniego. Obaj czuli ten potworny żar w swoich ciałach. Jaskier mocniej przylgnął do złotookiego, zaplatając ręce na jego szyi, przy której po kilku chwilach pojawiły się czerwone pręgi. Nic, co ruszyłoby wiedźmina. Mięśnie pracowały coraz szybciej, a krew przyjemnie zaczęła szumieć, by po kilku pchnięciach doprowadzić ich do wyczekiwanego spełnienia.  
...

Następnego dnia ponownie ruszyli w drogę. Czekały ich już tylko godziny drogi do granicy z Toussaint. Byli już prawie ma końcu swojej podróży, co zdecydowanie dodawało morale. Wszyscy, czując powoli wyczekiwany odpoczynek, zaczęli pracować szybciej i z większymi uśmiechami. Sprawdzili dokładnie wóz z dobytkiem Toma i ponownie wsiadając na konie, ruszyli na szlak. Dziewczyny z zadowoleniem obserwowały, jak Jaskier prawie promienieje ze szczęścia, a ledwie zauważalnie kąciki ust cichego od rana wiedźmina unosiły się nieznacznie. Dumne z wypełnionej misji w końcu mogły przestać martwić się o ich nowego przyjaciela, którego zdobyły w ciekawy, trochę dramatyczny przypadek. Po kilku godzinach prawie bezustannej jazdy przed nimi ukazały się wyczekiwane przez nich góry Amell. Nagle z okolicy rozniósł się nieprzyjemny pisk, a może raczej bardziej ryk bólu.

\- Co to było? - Zuzanna spojrzała na Geralta, który zaczął bacznie rozglądać się po okolicy.  
\- Nie sądzę, byśmy chcieli zobaczyć coś, co wydaje ten dźwięk. - stwierdził stary woźnica, popędzając szybciej konie.  
Nagle Orion, na którym jechała na przedzie Zuzia z Tomem, zaczął niespokojnie obracać uszami na wszystkie strony, a jego chrapy zaczęły poruszać się nerwowo.  
Nagle bolesny ryk ponownie rozniósł się po górach, tylko znacznie bliżej nich. Za blisko.  
Nagle wiedźmin dostrzegł to, co wydawało ten przeraźliwy dźwięk. Czarny, mały gad uciekał przed wielkim, białym jaszczurem i jego zębiskami. Jaskier wstrzymał oddech, rozpoznając, czym jest to mniejsze stworzenie. Smok, a właściwie pisklę smoka walczyło właśnie o życie atakowane przez oszluzga.  
\- To smok? Czarny smok? - wykrzyknęła Zuzia, patrząc w szoku na oba stworzenia.  
\- Geralt! - Jaskier spojrzał na gorączkowo myślącego wiedźmina, doskonale orientując się, jak rzadkie są obecnie smoki, a co dopiero czarne. Bard był pewien, że jego kochanek nie pozwoli zginąć temu pisklęciu.

Większa z bestii słysząc ich, obróciła łeb w ich stronę.  
Paszcza otworzyła się, a w niej zabłyszczały ogromne zębiska.  
Szarawa bestia jakby porzuciła zainteresowanie mniejszym gadem, przerzucając je na ich grupę.  
\- Jeśli ktoś ma, jakiś pomysł, to niech mówi w tym momencie! - wykrzyknął Jaskier, a jego koń, jakby podzielając jego opinię, cofnął się kilka kroków. - Bo ja w porównaniu do was, ja jako obronę mam tylko mój cięty język, a to raczej tego nie pozbawi głowy.  
\- Z Geraltem ci się udało. - Julia wzruszyła ramionami, a wspomniany wiedźmin spojrzał tylko na nią groźnie.  
Oszluzg wzbił się w powietrze, rycząc wściekle. Młody smok od razu wykorzystał nadarzającą się okazję i uciekł między ciasne skały. Paulina biorąc głęboki wdech, nałożyła strzałę na cięciwę i oddała pierwszy strzał, który na nieszczęście przez poruszenie się stwora trafił tylko w ogromne szpony. Stwór tylko z wściekłością zapikował w ich kierunku, zmuszając wszystkich do ucieczki.  
Stary woźnica Toma zaskoczył z wozu, którym nie mógł już cofnąć i biorąc przykład z pisklęcia, schował się w szczelinie, z której potwór go tak szybko nie wyciągnie. Przetarł długie wąsy i spojrzał w niebo z bezsilnością.  
\- A żona mówiła, zostań w domu, ale nie. Ja musiałem jak zwykle postawić na swoim.

Geralt zaskoczył z Płotki, wyciągając swój srebrny miecz.  
Niewielkie oczy drakonida od razu spoczęły na nim, co od razu wykorzystała bardka, ustawiając się lepiej do strzału zza pobliskiej skały. Strzała świsnęła, wbijając się po chwili w jedną z tylnych nóg gada. Oszluzg w dzikim szale rzucił się w stronę łuczniczki, lecz wiedźmin był szybszy.  
Wskoczył przed bestię i uderzył w nią aardem, przez co zachwiała się i została zmuszona do wzbicia się w powietrze. Drakonid zaskrzeczał i kłapnął szczęką, zmieniając kierunek lotu, jak najdalej od złotookiego. Tom stał już gotowy z mieczem, ale to nie wystarczyło. Wielkie szpony w ciągu sekundy poderwały go nad ziemię. Miecz, który hrabia jeszcze niedawno trzymał w dłoniach, wbił się teraz w ziemię.  
Zuzia, widząc mężczyznę w potrzasku, już wyciągnęła ręce, by pomóc mu magią, lecz na próżno. Niebieskooki wyszarpał jakoś jedną rękę i sięgając ku swojemu pasowi, wyciągnął sztylet, by po chwili wbić go z całej siły w trzymającą go łapę. Oszluzg z bólu wypuścił go. Czarodziejka z całej siły skupiła się, żeby go złapać, zanim uderzy z sześciu metrów o ziemię.  
Magia ostrożnie owinęła się wokół niego, sprowadzając go w dół. Brunetka skupiona na brązowowłosym nim się zorientowała, została podcięta przez łuskowaty ogon i gruchnęła o ziemię z głośnym jękiem. Paulina ponownie posłała kolejną strzałę ku bestii, odstraszając atakującego od poszkodowanych.

\- Wstawaj. Nie dostałaś kolcem, prawda? - Zuzia usłyszała niedaleko siebie druidkę. - Bo na to w tym momencie nie mam antytoksyny.  
Jaskier z przerażeniem obserwował, jak z pyska smokopodobnego stwora zaczyna wydobywać się ogień. Geralt był za oszluzgiem, nie zdąży go powstrzymać, a Zuzia była w trakcie podnoszenia się z ziemi.  
\- Uwaga! - zdążył wrzasnąć tylko, gdy wielki snop ognia zaczął pędzić w ich stronę. Odruchowo zamknął oczy i skulił się przy koniu i Julii, siłą wyobraźni widząc już ich zwęglone ciała pozostawione w jakiejś dziczy.  
Zdezorientowany jednak po chwili je otworzył, nie czując palącego gorąca. Zdążył tylko zobaczyć, jak pozostałe języki ognia rozpływają się wokół Oliwii. Błękitne oczy barda rozszerzyły się gwałtownie, gdy starał się zrozumieć, co się właśnie stało.  
\- Ty masz magię! - krzyknął, wskazując prawie oskarżycielsko w stronę spokojnie stojącej druidki.  
\- Jaskier, zamknij się! To nie jest pora, na takie rozmowy. - Skarcił go Geralt, widząc z niezadowoleniem, jak szara bestia rzuca się ponownie w ich stronę, widząc, że ogień nie podziałał.  
\- Celujcie w skrzydła! - ryknął wiedźmin i rzucił się w kierunku pseudo smoka. Nim jednak do niego dobiegł, Paulina ponownie strzeliła.  
Groty powoli zaczęły przebijać dość cienkie skrzydła. Oszluzg wzbił się w powietrze mimo ran i ruszył w stronę białowłosego. Geralt zwinnie zrobił unik i z siłą obrotu przejechał ostrzem miecza po skrzydle bestii.  
Ta runęła na ziemię z głośnym skrzekiem, dość nieporadnie starając się podnieść. Julia jednak jej na to nie pozwoliła. Wbiła swój miecz głęboko w jej czaszkę.

Oliwia pośpieszyła w stronę skał, w momencie, gdy zobaczyła głowę wcześniej atakowanego, małego stworzenia. Smok widząc idącą w jego stronę kobietę, zapiszczał dziwnie i próbował się wycofać. Zielonooka jednak była nieustępliwa i już po chwili trzymała go na rękach. Z niewielkim przez wzgląd na jego wagę trudem i mocnym wierzganiem podeszła do reszty.  
W tym świetle od razu było widać prawdziwą, ciemnobrunatną barwę łusek smoka. Jaskier z fascynacją wyciągnął dłoń, chcąc ich dotknąć. Jedno kłapnięcie igiełkowatych zębów i bard szybko zaprzestał swojego zamiaru, przyciskając rękę do piersi. Oliwia ostrożnie położyła tego ruchliwego potworka na ziemi i nakazała Geraltowi i Julii go przytrzymać, gdy sama zaczęła powoli oczyszczać mu ranę tuż pod skrzydłem. Gdy tylko puścili smoka, ten owinął się wokół Julii, chyba uznając, że polubił ją najbardziej.

\- Musimy znaleźć gniazdo. - westchnął Tom, patrząc na pisklę w zastanowieniu. - Jeśli jego matka go szuka, będziemy mieć problemy. - Spojrzał na swojego woźnicę, który ponownie wsiadł na powóz i wyminął nim truchło martwej bestii. - Lepiej by było, byś ruszył już tą drogą do Toussaint. Za jakiś kawałek powinien ktoś już na nas czekać. Jesteśmy już dość blisko granicy tego państwa. Powinno być już spokojniej. Prawda, Geralt?  
\- Hm...- mruknął tylko wiedźmin, wciąż patrząc na uspokajającego się w ramionach zabójczyni smoka.  
\- Cokolwiek jest bezpieczniejsze, niż podróżowanie z wami. - odburknął starzec i skłonił lekko głowę w kierunku hrabiego. - Poczekamy tam na was, panie. Wracajcie bezpiecznie. - dodał i krzyknął, popędzając konie.  
...

\- Geralt, ile on może już mieć? - zapytał Jaskier po jakichś trzydziestu minutach marszu.  
Smocze pisklę szybko zaskoczyło już dawno z rąk kolorowowłosej, gdy zrobił się już za ciężki dla niej. Teraz z radością pochrapywał w siodle klaczy należącej do trubadura. Na szczęście szlak, na który weszli, był bezpieczny dla ich koni.  
Nie musieli ich zostawiać na dole na możliwe niebezpieczeństwo. Kto wie, co jeszcze prócz oszluzgów się tu czai.  
\- Nie jestem pewny. Ma około metra. Zazwyczaj dorosłe osobniki z jego gatunku dorastają do dziesięciu. Patrząc na to, że jeszcze nie wykształcił telepatii, musi być bardzo młody. Może ma z miesiąc. - odpowiedział po chwili zastanowienia złotooki.  
\- Czy ta góra musi być tak wielka? Przeklęte Toussaint. Zwolnijcie! - zakrzyknął bard, gdy cała grupa jeszcze bardziej zaczęła przyspieszać tempa, szukając gniazda ich nowego, tymczasowego towarzysza.

Jaskier stanął i oparł się ciężko o skałę, starając się choć trochę odpocząć. Mógł przejść wiele, ale chyba dzisiejszy dzień był dla niego dostatecznie pełny wrażeń.  
\- Geralt, no! - wyjęczał, a wiedźmin wywrócił tylko oczami i odwrócił się w kierunku kochanka.  
\- Jaskier, ruszaj swoją zgrabną dupę. - Geralta wyręczyła Oliwia. - Im szybciej znajdziemy gniazdo, tym szybciej stąd zejdziemy.  
Głowa trubadura od razu opadła, uświadamiając sobie, że wejście jest tylko jedną stroną monety. Trzeba przecież jeszcze zejść, a on czuł, jakby nogi zaraz miały mu odpaść. Odepchnął się od skały i ruszył zmęczony w kierunku Geralta, który jako jedyny na niego jeszcze czekał.  
Wzrok Jaskra mimowolnie przesunął się w stronę doliny u stóp góry i prawie od razu stanął zdębiały, odczuwając nieprzyjemne uczucie déjà vu. Wielkie cielsko brunatnego smoka spoczywało tam bez ruchu na dole, a tuż obok niego leżały dwa potężnej budowy, prawie równającej się tej smoka, rozszarpane truchła oszluzgów.

\- Geralt. - sapnął z gulą w gardle, patrząc w dół. Wiedźmin od razu zjawił się przy jego boku, marszcząc w zamyśleniu czoło. Złapał ostrożnie ukochanego, który nie wiadomo kiedy lekko pochylił się w kierunku prawdopodobnie martwej matki smoczątka i podciągnął go bliżej siebie.  
\- Nie musimy już szukać. Nie mamy już czego.- stwierdził białowłosy, a wszyscy się zatrzymali. Ich spojrzenia od razu powędrowały w kierunku ciał, a Julia odruchowo pogładziła łuskowatą głowę śpiącego pisklęcia.  
\- Tamten oszluzg musiał być z tego samego gniazda co te. - Zuzia wskazała głową na dwa poparzone kwasem smoczym drakonidy.  
\- Nic nie tłumaczy tego, co tu robiła i czemu założyła gniazdo centralnie w terytorium oszluzgów, patrząc na to, że jej gatunek preferuje bagna i moczary. - wymamrotała Liwia, uważnie obserwując martwe gady, a Jaskier miał coraz większe wrażenie, że jedyną osobą w tej grupie, która nie orientuje się w tych wszystkich krwiożerczych bestiach, które próbują zabić ich w każdej możliwej chwili, jest tylko on. Ale od czego ma Geralta?

\- Eh, chciałabym zbadać tę smoczycę. - sapnęła w niezadowoleniu.  
\- Spaczenie zawodowe? - prychnął Jaskier, trochę opierając się o pierś Geralta, który nie wyglądał, jakby miał coś przeciwko.  
\- A żebyś wiedział. - odcięła mu się druidka ze śmiechem.  
\- To znaczy, że mogę go zatrzymać?! - wykrzyknęła w szaleńczym szczęściu Julia, prawie skacząc w miejscu. Wszyscy spojrzeli od razu na przebudzonego już gada, który za jakiś czas będzie pluć śmiercionośnych kwasem i już nie wiedzieli, komu współczuć bardziej. Smokowi, którym będzie zajmowała się Julia, czy ludziom, którzy będą mieli nieszczęście znaleźć tej dwójce za skórę.  
Chociaż nie...Nie czuli współczucia...no może trochę Tom. Reszta już teraz wiedziała, że to skończy się dobrze. Geralt szczerze powiedziawszy, przez cały ten czas podróży miał ochotę po ciuchu się wymknąć i zniknąć od tej dość...specyficznej zgrai, no może czasem podusić je poduszką, bo ta wędrówka była wręcz czystym chaosem i gdyby nie po prostu czysty fart i ich wyszkolenie zginęliby przy pierwszej okazji, ale został przez Jaskra, a raczej dla niego. Jego trubadur najwyraźniej w ciągu tej długiej podróży polubił te kobiety, a wiedźmin...no cóż...Dało je się znieść. Choć nigdy nie stwierdzi, że są normalne.

....

Już na szczęście bez żadnych przygód dotarli traktem pod granicę z Toussaint. Od razu odnaleźli woźnicę Toma wraz z wozem przy kilku strażnikach, którzy od razu, gdy zobaczyli wśród ich Jaskra, rzucili mu nieprzychylne spojrzenia, doskonale orientując się, kim on jest. Najwyraźniej księżna wciąż trzymała do niego uraz. Trubadur skrzywił się i tak dla bezpieczeństwa ukrył się za szerokimi plecami swojego kochanka. Co nie przeszkadzało mu poczęstować rycerzy zaczepnym uśmiechem i im pomachać. Geralt tylko wywrócił oczami i spojrzał na ich towarzyszki.

\- Co zamierzacie?  
\- Zostaniemy tu przez jakiś czas. Musimy uporać się ze smokiem i Tom ma dla nas jeszcze jeden punkt w umowie. Podobno ma problem z budową kolejnej winnicy tutaj. Przyda mu się trochę magii. - Odpowiedziała mu czarodzieja, głaszcząc powoli Oriona po szyi. - A wy?  
\- Gdzie nas wiatr poniesie. - odparł niebieskooki i spojrzał na wiedźmina ze szczęśliwym uśmiechem. - Geralt jak zwykle musi ratować ludzi przed złymi bestiami, a ja spróbuje trochę pouprzykrzać mu życie. - Trącił złotookiego łokciem w żebra, na co ten tylko posłał mu zirytowane spojrzenie. Najemniczki parsknęły tylko pod nosami. Mimo ich związku ci dwaj nigdy się nie zmienią. Chyba byłoby to zbyt nudne, gdyby tak się stało. To po prostu by do nich nie pasowało.

\- Geralt chyba postanowił też w końcu zderzyć się ze swoim przeznaczeniem. Znajdziemy jego dziecko niespodziankę i może zaszyjemy się na zimę Kaer Morhen.  
\- Powodzenia. Może wpadniemy do was w Kaedwen. - dorzuciła Paulina z szerokim uśmiechem.  
\- Jesteście pewne? Warownie ciężko znaleźć, a droga nie jest łatwa. - mruknął wiedźmin i został trącony w twarz przez Płotkę. Dość mocno. Spojrzał na Oliwię i już wiedział, kto namówił do tego jego konia. Przeklęci druidzi i ich połączenie ze zwierzętami.  
\- Wątpisz w nasze umiejętności, Geralt? - Julia skrzyżowała ręce na klatce piersiowej i spojrzała znacząco na białowłosego.  
Kąciki ust złotookiego unosiły nie nieznacznie na to pytanie. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że co jak co, ale jeśli one pojawią się w Kaedwen, to wszyscy w całym kraju będą o tym wiedzieć, a biedny Vesemir padnie na atak serca, gdy pozna ich gości. Szczególnie jak wleci co za nimi wielkie smoczysko. Kobiety odprowadziły wzrokiem obu mężczyzn ruszających ponownie w drogę, a po chwili słyszały w oddali cichy śpiew Jaskra.


End file.
